


Dust

by StarRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoses/pseuds/StarRoses
Summary: A human turn into a vampire and the new life which follow.





	1. A quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original work with original characters from my own imagination and this will a series with several chapters - how many I am not sure yet. I can't promise how often it will be updated due to life sometimes pulls me away from writing.  
> (the title may change down the line.)

There was not a single cloud in the sky that night, and it was that kind of night where a normal human would think it was too cold to be outside. But that didn’t stop the young woman from going out to the old ruins – just outside of Paris, and the reason that the weather didn’t affect her was because she had become one of the nights' children.

Never had she thought that her destiny should unfold in the way it had done, and yet she sat there on one of the old ruins alone, her eyes looking up at the sky every time she looked at the stars, so felt she did not look as alone as she otherwise did every day.

It had been a while since she last had heard anything from Chris, who was the vampire who had persuaded her to leave her human life behind even though he couldn’t do it himself and he had only teach her the basics of what it meant to be a vampire, so she had a sense of what it was like.

Nevertheless, he had succeeded in getting the vampire lord himself, who was placed in Paris, to make her into one of them, and just how Chris had succeeded in doing so, she had no idea. Even though she had a feeling that was something, that wasn’t normal.

That night was just like all the others for her since she had turned because she couldn't stand being in the city with all the knocking hearts around her and Chris she hadn't seen anything for a long time and yet, she had a feeling that he was lost in his work and it had been like that she first met him many months earlier.

Just after she had turned, Chris had given her the basic knowledge about what she needed to do when she was hunting for food or how she, in other ways, could get some food.

Her gaze was straight up to the sky, where she tried to find all the constellations she knew and, as many times before, stopped her gaze at the small group of stars sitting close together. But just what the small group was called she could not remember at all, and in fact, she had known the name many times before. She didn't care to remember the name, and that was because the small group of stars had always made her feel like she was not alone in the world - even before she was turned.

Even this night, it didn't change her feeling left alone, and that was mostly because she had sent Ichi and his family away – just so she was sure that she wouldn't do something to any of them if she one day would lose control of herself while one of them was nearby.

No, she didn't trust her when it came to that and especially not when there was talk of Ichi. Since he was the person who was closeted to her next to Chris, which was someone, she saw as a family member.

All this was due to one night in the cemetery where she had gone there to lie a glass rose on the grave of the unknown, as she did not know where her own family had been buried at the time they had died in the fire.

All the dark and sad thoughts caused her to let out a sigh, and suddenly she was pulled from her thought when the sound of two cars driving by at too high speed. It sounds almost like the cars were reaching one and other – something which made her shake the head, for even then, she had never understood why some people were willing to risk their lives for fun.

Some property, many people would find it ridiculous when she had developed a deep

friendship with a vampire. Someone who could have easily killed her if he had wanted to and yet then already had something about Chris who had made her feel that she could trust him with her life.

She had also understood why he didn't want to do turned her himself at that time, and she appreciated it because it could have gone so easily, especially after he had told her about what had happened to his wife when he had tried to turn her 150 years earlier.

But she couldn't forget even if she wanted to, how she was a mix of excitement and fear that night when Chris had taken her over to the house where the vampire lord had turned – but it was special the last moments just before he had bitten her that she couldn’t forget.

It all seemed like it had happened in another life, which was in a way, and every time she looked at that bracelet around her right hand. It reminded her about who she had been and still was, as a person. While all her thoughts were all over the place, she didn't think about the fact her fingers were playing with the bracelet she had been given by Ichi in the morning that fateful day as a gift.

Suddenly, she was ripped back to reality due to her cell phone’s alarm starting to sound as she had set two hours before sunrise when she had to go by the blood bank for new supplies before she had to hide for the day due to the forecast had been promised sunshine all day. If there was anything that wasn’t any longer good for her, then it was the sun.

That was one of the things she really missed about being a human being - namely, feeling its warmth on her skin. She shook her head quietly before turning off the alarm and got up to take the trip back to Paris.

If there was one thing that she liked about being turned, then a run that normally would take short of 60 minutes only took her a couple now. That was why the run back quickly was over, and she had reached the outskirts of the big city.

She stopped short and thought about whether she needed to get supplies of blood or not - the reason she was thinking about it was mostly because she didn't want to bump into any of the arrogant vampires who clearly had expressed that they did not consider her one of their own.

But since they did not have many blood bags back home in the apartment, Mimi said she would pick some up. She now regretted a decision and caused her to let out a sigh even though she knew it was important that they had some bags in case of an emergency.

That was also why she headed for the blood bank, although that was what she least wanted to spend the last time she could spend outside doing.


	2. The blood bank

When she reached the blood bank, she put her hand on the handle and closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before opening it to enter. True enough, a few other vampires were present, and of course, some of them she had met before.

She deliberately chose not to look at them, and she just took her number before she sat down on one of the vacant chairs, which was furthest away from the others present. But that does not change the fact that she could very well hear what they said, and it would be a shame to say that they were friendly terms they used while talking about Mimi.

It took everything in Mimi to not be affected by what was said about her the other. However, she found it harder not to get on her nerves the longer she waited for it to be her turn to get the bags delivered with blood.

After that, she had waited for about 20 minutes, then got her number up on the board, and she stood up to go up to the counter where the employees were ready to accept her wishes about what for a type of blood that she wanted.

As soon as she had said the type of blood, which was the one she had had when she was a human, it sounded from the woman on the other side of the counter "Just a moment, Miss. Yorkshire ”as soon as the words had been said, the employee disappeared into the back room.

Then one of the female vampires turned to Mimi with the comment, "Why don't you just go out in the sunlight, so we don't give you any more of OUR blood supply."

That comment then Mimi lost the last of herself control, and she no longer keeping the anger inside herself. "Why don’t you just..."

She didn’t get to say any more before the room was filled with that kind of darkness, where it was not possible to see anything at all, and petty quickly, Mimi realized that the darkness was coming from her.

That was something that made her anger disappear and be replaced by confusion. Why had the darkness could come from her? It made no sense unless there was something Chris hadn't told her about the consequences of being turned by the vampire lord.

The only thought in her head was that she had to leave this place as quickly as possible before she somehow ended up hurting anyone, which was also why she rushed over to the door, which led out to the street.

But for some reason, she didn't have a hard time seeing through the darkness - not something she thought about at that moment besides being grateful for it.

As soon as she got outside, the first thing she noticed was how the sky had just as quietly begun to get brighter, and it was a clear sign that there would be no longer before the sun would get up. Not a good sign for Mimi's sake and not at all after what had just happened inside the blood bank, which had taken longer than she had expected, so she doubted that she would be able to reach the basement apartment in time.

That was why she was thinking about where opportunities could be sought for refuge, and with that, she came to mind about the abandoned quarry building she had seen earlier in the night, when she had been searching for the old ruins.

So, Mimi headed for the abandoned building or in the direction she thought it would be, and at least it was what she hoped it would be because she had the energy to deal with other people right now. As she ran towards the building, which was a good distance from her, the sky kept getting brighter and brighter.

But she wouldn’t be so lucky to reach the building unscathed because doing the last few meters, so she could feel how her skin started to sizzle and it was just a sign that the sun had come up in the sky - yet Mimi didn't have time to check for who it was because she knew it would only get worse if she stopped there.

When she entered the building, it was only then that she noticed how many windows were in it, which made it more difficult for her to find a place where she could be safe. It didn't help at all, as she found out that there were no cellars in that building and so she almost panicked to find a place where there would be almost no windows.

Luckily for her, so she found a locker room where there were only two long and narrow windows, and there was also a small toilet where there was a private bath. She chose to take refuge in the bath because there were no windows.

As soon as she had gotten in the shower room and pulled the curtain, her legs gave away under her. How she just collapsed on the floor up one corner and all had happened within the last hour dawned on her.

Without stopping it, she began to shake, and she just hid her face down between her arms, which around her knees. "What the hell is going on ..." she asked herself, and yet she was well aware that no one would answer her.

But everything that had happened simply frightened her so deeply that a few tears began to fall from her eyes, and when she had raised her head again to dry them, then hurt as soon as she had brought her finger up to one cheek.

But she couldn't stop herself from saying out loud, “OUCH! What the hell!?”

When she looked down at her finger and wrist, she could well understand why it had hurt because of both the hands and wrists most closely resemble something that had been subject to a 3rd-degree burn.

No, it was all just too much for Mimi, and she banged her head in the back wall a simple time, then closed her eyes.

Just how much time had passed, she had no idea about like she didn’t know how she had been sitting like that. All she knew was that she had a hard time keeping track of all the different thoughts in her head.

Suddenly there was one of the thoughts that filled her mind more than any other, and that was that she was hungry. But she did what she could to forget everything about hunger, and the easiest way was to think of other things.

However, not fortunate for Mimi's because her thoughts made her have a sea of different feelings, which filled too much. Both hunger, confusion, sadness, and anger

"Only you could turn off all those feelings..." she muttered, then sighed reluctantly, and yet she inside did not want to live a life without emotions due to off she knew that they helped shape how she was, as a person, along with the things she had experienced.


	3. Lost of control and goodbye

When a man's voice suddenly sounded close to her, she was brought back to the reality she was in, and the hungry got the better of her, so she jumped on the man as soon as he had stepped out into the small locker room where she was.

It was only at the beginning that he tried to fight her, and yet, he was quickly drained of strength thanks to the more of his blood as she drank from his throat. It went rather not long before she was left with a dead man in her arms, and then her attention was caught by a female out of the room.

Before she could stop herself, she had gone the room to put her teeth in the woman's throat - in all ways than one could say that the predator inside her had taken over because the only thoughts that filled her mind at that moment was how good it felt how warm blood from the woman began to fill Mimi.

The only thing that suddenly got Mimi in control of her inner predator was when she suddenly heard a baby's cry, and with that, she let go of the woman, who also fell lifeless to the floor just as the man had done in the shower room.

Confused as she looked around the room and her attention to countries on what is most reminded about a clothing bundle. It was with cautious steps that she approached the bundle, and to her horror, she discovered that there was a baby inside the clothes as soon as she had moved the first piece of fabric.

The child could not be more than a few months at most. She stepped back a few steps before her eyes landed on the woman, and it wasn't until Mimi noticed that the woman wore a bracelet that was very similar to what Ichi and his family had, which a sign they belonged to her and no other vampires had to attack them without any consequences afterward.

Therefore, Mimi knew with great certainty that she had just broken one of the rules of the vampires, and she could not stop herself from repeatedly saying, "fuck, fuck, fuck..." this was bad – really bad!

She began to walk around herself while contemplating what her options were, and the most obvious was that she also killed the baby.

Just one look at the baby was enough for her to make it clear that wasn’t an option at all!

While she was thinking about the other opportunities she might have, her attention was caught when she saw a glimpse of herself out of the corner of her eye as she walked past the opening door out to the locker room.

Mimi couldn't help but be surprised at what met her in the mirror because she could see how she had blood around her mouth and down her throat and further down the white top she was wearing inside her jacket.

"Damnit," she murmured to herself as she rushed over to one of the sinks so she could wash the blood off because it would in no way be good if she moved outside - not at all while she smelled of fresh blood.

But as soon as she got blood from her skin, she took another look at the blouse, where she quickly agreed with herself that it could not be worth trying to remove it, which is why she took her jacket off.

She held it between her knees as she took off her blouse and threw it on the floor - as soon as she had done so, she put on her jacket again and zipped it all over before going back to the baby.

The child was still crying, and she decided that there was only one right thing to do: to hand the child over to the first church that she came by because there would be the last chance.

She would be asked too many questions, and there was somebody who could take care of the child.

So, she gently picked up the baby while softly saying, "shh, shh. It will be alright little one," which was not long after she had lifted the baby before it stopped crying and just looked up at Mimi with a curious look.

It could easily be said that Mimi's own conscience was already tormented her, especially when the child looked at her like that. No, she wasn't comfortable with the fact that she had probably just killed the child's parents because she couldn't control her own inner predator.

She looked over toward the narrow windows. She could see that the sky had a faint pink color, which was a sign that the sun had gone down and its rays were struggling to keep their hold on the day - a fight that is lost every day.

Mimi picked up the piece of fabric from the pile, which she had removed a few minutes earlier, and the fabric she put around the child - there was no reason for it to freeze even if she did not give out any real body heat.

With human steps, she began to move toward the exit that she had used to enter the building. While walking with the baby, she noticed three birthmarks that the baby had on its left side of the neck, and it was not a normal one because it was in a shape that could easily be mistaken for a triangle because of the way it as they sat close together.

When she reached the exits, she remained standing in the shadows for a few minutes while the last of the sun's rays disappeared from the sky, and the night had made its way.

After she stepped outside, she could see that a few blocks away, there was a church tower, and she prayed that it would be a church that was in use - therefore, there would be people inside it as well. She had to restrain herself for not start running at the speed that she had become accustomed to because she did not know whether the little one would be able to handle it or not.

That was also why it took her longer to get to that church than it would normally have done.

But when she arrived, she looked over her shoulder one last time just as she had done all the way to make sure there was no one to discover her with the child because it probably wouldn’t be a favorable outcome for her if she were discovered with the little one so close to the place where the bodies of her parents lay. Before she entered the church, she listened to how many people were in there. Still, she could only hear two hearts beating and two voices, which made her realize that there must be no more people in there besides the two to which the hearts belonged.

True enough, it was not possible to spot anyone as she stood in the entrance to the church itself and

she could hear voices echoing from the boxes where people confess what they had done wrong to a priest.

She went to the bench in the back, where she let the baby down. Mimi stood there for a moment before whispering, "Be safe," after which she looked around the room to see there was something she could use to attracting the attention of the two people inside the confession box, and she noticed a small shelf with two shelves where hymn books were on.

She quickly agreed with herself that it might make enough noise to get the attention of the two people so that they would get out of the box, or at least it was what she hoped it would be.

With one last glance at the child, she couldn't help but give the little one a smile before going over to the bookcase, which she easily threw into the nearest wall, and just as she had expected, it made a loud bang when it hit the wall.

In fact, it sounded so loud that the baby started crying again, and she could hear it had caught the attention of the two people inside the box, which was why she quickly ran out of the church.

She kept running until she was several blocks away, and it wasn't until she stopped to think about what to do. She thought that the best thing would be for her to visit Chris to talk to him about what had happened.

But every little sound she heard was one that made her jump, and she wasn’t sure if somebody was following her.

Then she decided that there was probably a great certainty that Chris was still at home and not going to work yet, which is why she found her way there. However, when she arrived, he was not in the basement apartment they shared, and she quickly packed the necessary items together, which she had a feeling she would need when she left Paris.

After she did so, she briefly considered whether she should write a letter to Chris about what had happened and why she had left Paris. But she thought that she didn’t have enough time to explain everything and she was sure that he would hear about it anyway pretty quickly, which was why she ended up writing a simple note saying:

_Sorry! Be safe, and thank you for everything, Chris._

The small piece of paper she put on the refrigerator before casting one last look around the apartment, which she had called her home for the past several months even though she knew that she didn't have the time for that and she had to leave Paris fast...


	4. A favor

As a sigh escaped the lips of the blond woman, she leaned in the chair while her thoughts went back to the time she had just arrived in New York. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be in this situation or that her life would have taken this path. 

  
It had been 159 years since she had arrived in New York, and yet, there were days where it was like was yesterday that she had met James. That was mostly to do with that she could not hold her option to herself about running between all the different races and the council. But what she didn't know at the time was that James was one of the members of that council. Before she knew what has happened, she was roped into being a part of the council of supernatural creatures who did call New York their home. Despite the denial of the other members, she had a feeling it all have something to do with who it was that in the first place and because of the surname which Mimi had taken after having being turned. 

As the years passed, she got used to it all and her new role as security adviser even though the thought of why never was far from her mind no matter what she did. But when there was a quiet moment like this one, her mind went back to the past and how things had turned out like this since she had left Paris all those years ago. She hadn't talk with anybody from back then. So she had no idea what had happened with them in the aftermath of Lord Robillard made it public knowledge that there were people who weren't human. 

Just as her thought turned to those events, a metallic sound behind her pulled her out of her thoughts.   
  
With a glance over the shoulder, she could see how the metallic blinds were staring roll-up. So with a quiet sigh, Mimi pushed the chair that she had been sitting in away from the table.   
  
"It is this time again," she mumbled to herself and shook her head once to clear her mind from the thoughts that had been running there for the past while. 

When she had packed the papers back down in her bag, Mimi turned over to the door, which led out the balcony because it had finally become that time of the day where she could step outside. Something that had become a force of habit of hers every time after the sun had gone down for the day. 

Just as she was about to put her hand on the doorknob, the old song: who is going ride your wild horse by U2 ringing out in the otherwise quiet room.   
  
"Now, where was it that I put it?" 

Just as she had found her mobile, it stop ringing. Looking up the call history, yet another sigh escaped her lips.

"What now?" But after having taken a deep breath, the call bottom got pushed, and it didn't take long; she could hear a bubbly voice on the other end, which belong to James. 

"I am just about to leave, James." Even though she had a feeling this couldn't be good, Mimi still asked, "So what's up?" 

Two minutes went by where James just talked about things that properly weren't the reasons he had called in the first place, and since Mimi had a lot, she needed to take care of that night. "James, just out with it. Is there something that you need help with or?"

There was a short silence on the other end, and then James got to the point.

"Fine. I can that meeting for you, but you owe me, James." Those words from her were rewarded by a chuckled - something that made her roll her eyes and shake her head despite nobody could see it.

"What is that person's name that is coming in for a meeting?" as she asked that question, Mimi found a piece of paper on the desk and a pen. 

"Masklyn from Mexicali. Okay, got it, and he should come by the headquarters at 2 am, right?" 

When she had ended that call, the name which she just had written down seem oddly familiar. Mostly since she had lived in Mexicali herself once upon a time, and yet, that was back when she was a human. 

"This is a coincidence. Nobody from back then can still be alive." saying that out loud was an attempt to convince herself that it wasn't anything more than that. Nonetheless, hearing and seeing such a unique surname alongside hearing that city's name gave her a nostalgic feeling.

But it was a feeling Mimi pushed away quickly because she knew that this wasn't the time to get caught up in the past even though she had been closed to it earlier as she waited until it was time for her to get ready to leave for work. 

When she had packed the things, she needed that night and was leaving her apartment. Mimi called up Micky. 

"Hi. It's me. James needs me to take over a meeting for him. So can you handle the things we have planned today between 2 and perhaps the rest of the night?" Though Micky didn't say anything, Mimi could clearly hear a sigh on the other end. "I know. I know. But you know how James is, and there isn't much we can do about it. So pretty please?"

After a short while, a deep voice simply said. "Okay." and then the call was cut off. Not that bother Mimi in any way. She knew that Micky wasn't the type that said much in the first place, and yet, he was always there for them that needed him. 

Putting her mobile back in the bag she was holding. Mimi set the alarm and lock the door as she out in the city.


End file.
